Something True
by lostinthefantasy
Summary: A continuation of Ezra's birthday in 3x11. PURE.SMUT. You have been warned. :


**Everyone deserves birthday sex on their birthday.**

**A continuation of 3x11 at casa de Fitz, celebrating Ezra's birthday. : )**

**Rated M for mature. You've been warned.**

_Keep my close when you go far away,_

_Keep this light to see you through_

Aria and Ezra sat cuddling on the couch in his living room, finishing up a piece of cake they had decided to share after Wes left for the evening. He had left with a promise to Aria that he would talk with his mom about Maggie and her son… Ezra's son… and get back to her on what was going on. Until then, she was going to try her hardest not to think about it, and finish up Ezra's birthday with some of the "happy" part.

Their forks clanked together as they fought over the last bite of cake on the plate, causing Aria to giggle.

"Fine!" She gave in, putting down her fork. "Since you're the birthday boy, I guess you can have it."

He smiled triumphantly. "Thanks, baby."

He lifted the forkful to his mouth, and being the messy eater that he was, getting half of it on his face. Aria laughed, shaking her head at him.

"See? You missed because that piece was supposed to be _mine_!" She scooted her body up closer to his, and planted a big kiss on the side of his mouth. Her tongue came out to lick off all the cake that was there and she sighed in satisfaction.

"I think it tastes better like this." She told him deviously.

He laughed, settling the plate onto the coffee table before turning to her.

"Oh really?" He asked. "I guess I should test that out for myself."

"Please do."

He hummed with a smile on his face as his mouth met hers. Their lips both immediately parted and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, sliding it over hers. She sighed, pressing herself closer to him.

They parted a few moments later, and Ezra licked his lips. "I think you're right." He grinned, and she laughed.

"How about we get this place cleaned up and then settle down with a movie for the evening?" He asked, rubbing his thumb along her thigh. She nodded her head in agreement, thinking of how that was a perfect way to give him his final present.

They both stood up and Ezra leaned over to start picking things up while Aria surveyed the place.

The lights were already dimmed which helped with the plans she had to finish off his birthday with. She quietly excused herself for a moment, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning the corner that led to the door of the bathroom. She nonchalantly picked up the small bag she had set besides the door and stepped inside, shutting it gently behind her.

Feeling blindly along the wall until her hand found the light switch; she watched the lights flicker on and stared at herself in the mirror.

Aria sucked in a deep breath and held it in for a moment, making her cheeks puff up cutely, before she slowly let it out. She needed to calm herself down and push all thoughts about his family – both of them – aside so she wouldn't be a wreck for the rest of the night.

It was clear as day that Ezra had been stressing out lately, and she hoped that this would help relieve some of that… tension. Plus, with all the stress that had been going on, the two of them really needed to find a way to connect again. She knew the attraction and passion were still there, they just needed to give them a chance to come out.

She tilted her head to the side, cracking it slightly, before she turned her attention to the bag she had brought with her. She unzipped the top to the leather pouch, pulling apart the sides to dig through it.

After the contents were all unloaded onto the counter, she looked at what she had to work with. A brush and product, her makeup kit, perfume, a pair of sexy heels, and a set of lingerie that Hanna had promised would make any man become frustrated, desperate, and needy at first glance.

"Sexually, of course." She had promised.

Aria grabbed the brush and maneuvered it through her hair, taking out all tangles that had occurred throughout the day. She then dabbed a bit of her hair product onto her palm and rubbed her hands together before running them through her hair, scrunching up the locks to create volume and slight curls.

Next, she moved onto her makeup. She opened up the smaller bag, taking out a dark eye shadow and applying that to her eyelids. She knew she would regret it in the morning when she looked like a panda bear, but for now she was aiming for sexy and confident. Afterwards she touched up her mascara and eyeliner and added a coat of her strawberry lip gloss, which she knew for a fact Ezra _loved _the taste of.

When she finished with all that, her gaze finally dropped to the lingerie. She swallowed the slight nervousness that filled her and reached behind her back to unzip to shirt she was wearing. It slid down her arms and fell to the floor, shortly followed by her matching skirt and the current bra and underwear she was wearing.

Her eyes drifted back to the mirror, and she inspected her naked body for a moment. She was slightly self-conscious, as they only had sex once before. While it was the most amazing and perfect experience she had ever had, it was something that was done in the heat of the moment and she hadn't been trying to impress or seduce him at the time.

Shaking her head, she reached for the lingerie and pulled it onto her body. When it was on and settled, she gave herself another look in the mirror.

It was a bra and pantie set, and the fabric was silky and felt amazing against her skin. There was a whole lot of lace that drew the eyes to the designated spots, and the deep blue contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

Though she was still slightly nervous, she could admit to herself that she looked good, which added a boost of confidence to her demeanor. The bra pushed up her breasts wonderfully, and the panties only covered half of her bottom. She looked tiny, but her curves showed and added a more matureness to her look.

Smiling, she reached for the dark blue heels she had brought to complete the outfit, slipping them onto her feet. They gave her more height and made her legs look longer, just as Hanna promised they would.

She sighed, knowing her look was completed. She added a few squirts of the perfume she brought to the mix, before stuffing everything back into the bag and pushing to the side of the counter.

Nervously, she gave herself one last look in the mirror, inspecting everything one more time, before she turned to the door. Taking a few deep breaths and rounding back her shoulders, she opened up the bathroom door and flickered off the lights.

_You close your eyes to find a better way_

_Buried deep, to something true_

Outside, she found Ezra leaning over the coffee table, cleaning up the wrapping paper and boxes that covered it from earlier. Aria moved over to the wall outside the bathroom, leaning back against it and spreading her legs slightly.

Hearing the click of her heels, Ezra turned to look at her. Aria had the satisfaction of watching his eyes bulge out of his head and his gaze drop down her body.

"Holy sh-…" He stuttered out as his eyes raked down along her figure. He wasn't prepared to see so much of her skin, and he couldn't control his eyes from catching on the revealed tops of her breasts which looked voluminous and perfect, before they burned down her toned stomach to the deep blue lace that dared him to picture what was hidden underneath. His gaze continued along her long and slender legs, his eyes drinking in all of her creamy white skin.

Ezra swallowed hard, and Aria giggled as she watched the box he was holding slip through his fingers onto the floor. His eyes reversed their trail back up to hers, and a smile touched his face at the sound, as it had become rare to hear it as of late.

She was biting her lip and smiling back at him, clearly pleased with his reaction. Ezra shook his head in astonishment, stepping around the couch and stalking towards her.

He finally reached her, slowly settling himself between her legs. She tilted her head back to keep her gaze on his. His hands lifted up to hesitantly touch the skin on her waist, as if touching her would make her disappear and he would suddenly wake up. They lightly skimmed up her waist and ribs, tracing up the sides of her breasts. Aria lifted her arms in the air, crossing them above her head as his fingers continued along them, before they reached hers. Their fingers slowly parted and interlocked with each other's, resting against the wall above them.

Aria gazed up at him through her long, dark lashes. "Aria you ready for the rest of your birthday present, Mr. Fitz?"

He smirked at her and nodded, unable to find his voice to give a proper response. She grinned, lifting her head until her lips met his.

_I know the stars are shining in your eyes_

_While all the wreckage lays to burn_

Their lips were gentle and easy against each other's at first. Ezra slowly sucked on her bottom lip, and moaned when the strawberry taste filled his mouth. His tongue slid out to lick along it, and her lips parted against his to grant him entrance which he eagerly accepted.

As their tongues battled slightly for dominance, their kisses become more demanding and passionate. Ezra bent at his knees, lowering himself down her body a bit while keeping his mouth on hers, and he pushed himself against her body as he rose back up, effectively lifting her body up with him. Her legs slid up along his thighs before twining around his waist.

Aria tugged slightly at his hands for him to release hers, and she brought them to his face, holding him closer to her as she deepened the kiss further and arched her back into him. Ezra's hands drifted to her waist, holding her as he pushed her back against the wall until there was no space left between them.

His hips began to roll against hers in an unconscious rhythm, causing both of them to moan. He gripped her hips tighter, pulling them down against his.

Aria pulled her lips from his in need of air, letting out a breathless moan. She clung to his shoulders as his mouth hungrily kissed down the side of her neck, and she tilted her head back to give him more room.

She hadn't felt this good in months, and they hadn't even started the hot and heavy stuff yet. Her stomach twisted at the thought, and she focused on the feel of his lips against her skin.

She let him laver her neck for a moment longer, before she pushed him back slightly and slipped her hands between their bodies to start working on his shirt. She undid each of the buttons and slid her hands along his chest, pushing the fabric apart until it slid down his shoulders and pooled on the floor at his feet.

Her hands returned to his chest, running along the bare skin there. The warmth of her touch sent a shiver though his body, causing him to bring his mouth back to hers. He pulled her tightly against him again, and they both relished in the feeling of the skin on skin contact. Pushing off the wall, Ezra kept her secure against him and stumbled backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. He turned around, dropping both of them onto the mattress.

_Could we find a place beyond the lines?_

_I'll be here when you return_

Ezra lowered himself down to her, pressing her into the mattress. Their lips moved roughly together, and Aria raked her nails down his back. His hands traveled down her body, teasing her slightly when they reached the sides of her panties.

She growled slightly at him, causing him to smile against her lips. Her hands found his chest and she shoved slightly, pushing him off of her and onto his back next to her. She sat up and crawled over him until she was straddling his hips and grinned down at him. He shot her his boyish smile, making her heart flutter like he knew it would. His hands slid along her thighs, waiting for her to make her next move.

Aria placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly began to grind herself down on top of him. He moaned quietly in approval, lifting his hips to meet hers. Her head fell back slightly and she bit her lip, moaning at the feeling.

Ezra sat up and lifted his hand to her face. "Stop that." He growled playfully. He tapped her bottom lip which was trapped between her teeth. "You keep that up, and you'll have me whipping you all over this bed."

She giggled, releasing her lip and bringing her mouth to his again. Her hands fell to his lap and she tugged on his belt, pulling it from its buckle. She undid the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper before pushing him down onto the bed again. He lifted his hips for her, and she tugged his pants down his legs until he could kick them off and onto the floor.

Ezra sat up once more, and trailed his hands up her sides. They moved behind her back until they touched the strap of her bra, and his fingers toyed with it for a moment, silently asking for permission. She nodded, continuing to kiss him as he undid the clasp and her bra fell loose around her shoulders. She slid it down her arms and threw it somewhere behind her before pressing her bare chest against his.

His hands ran up her now bare back as he gently flipped them over again to where he was on top. Their lips separated, and Aria eased herself backwards until she was resting on the pillows at the top of the bed. Ezra kissed along her jaw and down her neck, nipping softly at the skin as he went. He reached the top of her chest, kissing down it until he reached her breasts, traveling to them to give them each the proper attention.

His lips grazed along her left breast, suckling the tender skin until he took her nipple into his mouth. Aria mewled, bringing her hands into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp in encouragement. He continued for a moment, before stopping and kissing over to her other breast to do the same thing.

Ezra slowly began to kiss down her stomach, nuzzling it slightly as he went until he reached the waistline of her panties. His thumbs tucked into the sides, and he glanced up at her once last time to make sure before he slowly slid them down her legs. He lowered himself a bit, raising her leg and kissing it gently before resting it on his shoulder. He did the same with the other leg, looking up at her again when he finished to see her watching him in anticipation, with that damn lip trapped between her teeth again.

He shot her a grin before his tongue reached out and licked along her, causing her to moan loudly and her head to fall back. He trailed his mouth along her flesh, encouraged by the moans escaping her to continue. He licked downwards, teasing around her entrance for a moment before moving back up to suck gently on her most sensitive spot. She cried out his name, digging her fingers into the sheets as her back arched up. Ezra lifted his hands up to massage her stomach gently as he continued with his pleasurable torture.

"Ezra," She managed to get out as she pulled on his shoulders. He lifted himself back up her body until his face was level with hers again.

"Yes, love." He murmured against the skin of her neck as he licked along it.

She hummed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I want you."

He smiled, kissing his way back up to her mouth. Her hands tugged on the waistband of his boxers and she slid them down his legs, pushing them off of him with her feet before wrapping her legs loosely around his waist.

She made a move to return the favor he had just given her, but he stopped her quickly. She was about to protest when he put a finger over her lips.

"I just want you tonight." He whispered, trailing his finger all the way down the center of her body until it joined his other hand at her hips. She shuddered, nodding her head in acceptance.

_I'll find a way; I'll find a way to you_

_I'll find a way; I'll find a way to you_

Reaching over to the nightstand, Ezra opened the small drawer to it and draped his hand inside. He felt around for the box of condoms. Finding it, he opened the flap and pulled one out, bringing his arm over to the bed again. He unwrapped the foil above her head and threw it aside, holding the latex in his hands. Aria lifted a hand above her head, taking the condom from him and reaching down to carefully roll it onto him. She gave him a gentle squeeze when she was done, causing him to groan and drop his head.

Ezra's thumbs gently pressed into the dips of her hips, causing her to mewl softly, but relax back into the mattress. It was her secret hotspot that only he knew about, which he shamelessly admitted that he sometimes used when he was trying to be persuasive. Right now, he used it to get her to relax and calm down. Her eyes closed and she started biting her lip again, which let him know it was working.

He touched his lips to her cheek as he settled above her, lining himself up gently with her entrance. Her arms wound around his back, and she gently scratched right below his shoulder blades to let him know she was okay.

Slowly, he began to push into her. Aria's breath caught and he moaned. She was wet and tight around him and felt so good, and he fought to go slowly until she was comfortable and adjusted to him. He slowly pushed all the way into her and held for a few seconds, giving her the time. After a few moments, he felt her hips rise up against his, letting him know it was okay to move again.

Ezra slowly began to thrust in and out of her, and they both moaned at the feeling. Aria brought her hands to cup the back of his neck, pulling his lips to hers again. They kissed feverishly, and she raised her legs to wrap around his waist to give him deeper access. Ezra moaned, twining the fingers of his right hand with her left and bringing them above her head as he continued to rock against her.

Aria slowly glided her free hand along his back and his hips, pressing him closer to her as she formed her body around his. They fit together perfectly, both of them knowing exactly what to do to make it pleasurable for the other.

Their pace began to increase after a while, and Ezra felt her walls start to clamp down around him. Her moans were growing louder and louder, and he knew she was close. His hand traveled down to her hip again and he softly pressed his thumb into her hotspot, causing her to scream out as her orgasm finally took over. Hers set his own off, and he moaned her name as buried his face into her neck.

They both wrapped their arms around the other, holding each other while they came down from their highs. After a few minutes, Ezra moved off of her, taking a tissue from the nightstand and wrapping the used condom in it before throwing it in the trash. He turned back to Aria who was flushed and beautiful laying there before him, and he settled himself down onto the bed next to her.

She curled into him, draping her arm across his midsection and nuzzling her head into his neck. Ezra wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Aria sighed in contentment. "Happy birthday, Ezra."

He smiled. "Thank you, baby." His eyes closed, and he couldn't help but know how true what he said earlier was. His life couldn't get any better; he already had everything he wanted.

Her.

"I love you so much." He murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her head before smiling. "Even though you don't know who _Supertramp_ is."

Aria giggled, kissing his neck quickly and shaking her head. "I love you, too."

_I'll keep your heart;_

_I know that you'll come through_

_Cause I'll find a way_

_I'll find a way to you_

**Author's Notes:**

**So… this is the first ever smut that I have written. I hope it wasn't too bad! Please let me know if you'd like to see some of this in my other stories. I never know if I should or not!**

**The song lyrics I used are "Find A Way" by the amazing Tyler Blackburn who plays the wonderful Caleb on Pretty Little Liars. : )**

**Please Review! **


End file.
